Ángel de pαpel
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Cuarto puesto en el reto 'Primer día en la academia', foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. • Konan todavía miraba con un deje de nostalgia a su ángel de papel, ya amarillento por los años. Aquel simple pedazo de papel plegado le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de un tiempo feliz, de su primer día de clases en una Academia de tres muy particular. Y de Jiraiya-sensei.


_Nαruto_ es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Si fuera mío Konan estaría todavía viva.

* * *

Pαrticipαnte del reto: Primer día en la Academia del foro «La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas.»

Personαje: Konan.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 1103, según Word.

* * *

Ángel de pαpel

Konan plegaba una y otra vez el pequeño trozo de papel que tenía entre sus manos. Suspiró contrariada. Ni en mil años sus figuritas de origami se parecerían a las delicadas figuras que surgían de las manos de su madre.

—¿Qué haces, Konan? —Una hermosa mujer de pelo azul se acercó a ella y la miró con curiosidad.

—Quiero hacer una flor para mi cabello, como el tuyo. —Señaló la flor de papel que adornaba el cabello de su madre.

La mujer rió. —El origami es el arte de la paciencia, hija. Es normal que no te salga al primer intento.

—¡Eso tarda mucho! —Konan infló sus mejillas, en un ademán impaciente.

—Tú eres una niña muy paciente. —Su madre volvió a sonreír y acarició el pelo de la niña. —Vale, hija. Ya es hora de ir a la cama, mañana tienes escuela.

Acompañó a su hija hasta la cama y la arropó con una manta. Konan se durmió entonces, arrullada por el sonido de la lluvia que caía en los suelos de Amegakure.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, seguía lloviendo mansamente. Engulló su desayuno con rapidez, tomó su mochila y se lanzó a la carrera. Temía llegar tarde y que Yahiko se adelantara y tomara su lugar, al lado de la ventana.

«Yahiko», pensó mientras amenizaba los pasos. Al principio su carácter extrovertido chocaba con el de ella, sereno y parsimonioso. Mas el corto tiempo que levaban en la academia se había encargado de limar las pequeñas asperezas. Se hicieron amigos. Y mientras él se encargaba de dar un soplo de alegría a la clase, ella aprendía los _ninjutsus_ para mostrárselos a él después, cuando él dijera "basta" —justo antes de los exámenes— y le pidiera a ella que lo ayudara «aunque sea un poquito, Konan-chan».

—¡Konan, hija! —La aludida detuvo sus pasos. Su madre la había seguido desde la casa sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—Mamá, ¿qué…?

—Olvidaste esto —le dijo, sacando una delicada flor de papel y poniéndosela en el cabello—. Listo, estás hermosa.

La niña le sonrió y volvió a correr camino a la Academia.

—***—**

Tal y como lo esperaba, Yahiko había llegado antes que ella y se había instalado en su lugar: _al lado_ de la ventana.

—¡Yahiko! —llamó, casi refunfuñando.

El niño le sonrió, burlón. —El que llega antes gana, Konan-chan.

Ella soltó un bufido suave y se sentó a su lado, _del lado contrario_ a la ventana.

Durante las horas de clases, donde el sensei explicaba pacientemente la teoría del manejo de chakra para caminar sobre el agua, dejó de llover. El sol, aturdido por tantos días de lluvia, surgió en medio de los nubarrones que todavía adornaban el cielo. Un haz de luz se coló por un resquicio de la ventana e iluminó los cabellos de Yahiko, dándole a sus mechones rebeldes una curiosa semejanza a los rayos de sol. Yahiko observó con el rabillo del ojo cómo su compañera lo observaba a hurtadillas y volvió a sonreír. Konan apartó la vista, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Chicos, esto es todo por hoy. Tienen como tarea repasar la teoría, porque mañana haremos la primera práctica. —Un murmullo colectivo siguió a las palabras del sensei—. Sin peros. Mañana.

Konan y Yahiko caminaron juntos hasta el gran portón de la Academia.

—Hasta mañana, Konan. Te voy a enseñar algo nuevo —se despidió Yahiko, sonriente.

—También yo —respondió ella. Levantó la mano en señal de despedida y se marchó a su casa, segura de que esa noche su madre le enseñaría a hacer un bonito ángel de papel.

—***—**

Por el camino oyó todo tipo de rumores sobre una batalla en el distrito norte de Amegakure, su casa. Konan apuró sus pasos solo para encontrar escombros, humo y gente huyendo en dirección contraria a la suya.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, desesperada.

Pero nadie le respondió, la casa ardía en una pira infame.

Anduvo sin rumbo fijo por las calles destrozadas de la villa. No supo cuándo empezó a llover de nuevo, con fuerza. Sintió un peso en el estómago al saberse sola. _Completamente sola_. Amegakure era hostil, las aldeas en guerra eran hostiles, ya no había lugar para ella.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, movida por la inercia y sintió la pasta de papel entre sus dedos. La observó detenidamente, por un instante, mientras que la lluvia se la llevaba.

Era lo único que le quedaba de su madre.

Jiraiya oyó paciente la historia que Konan iba desglosando lentamente para él. Tragó seco. Ella, como Yahiko y Nagato, eran los hijos de la guerra. Una guerra que en ese momento le supo absurda, a pesar de que, en el pasado, fue considerado un héroe de ella. Suspiró con pesadumbre.

El tono de Konan variaba a medida que contaba sus peripecias: cómo se reencontró con Yahiko cuando este, después de haber perdido a sus padres, buscaba refugio en la cueva que a ella le servía de vivienda. Le contó cómo habían aprendido a supervivir gracias a la picardía de Yahiko; el esbozo de alegría que tuvo cuando dominó por completo el arte del origami sola. Le habló sobre la llegada de Nagato y de Chibi, y la risita que se les escapaba los tres cuando, acurrucados alrededor de una fogata improvisada, recordaban el tiempo en el que la guerra era una preocupación lejana y donde los exámenes eran el único dolor de cabeza.

Jiraiya estuvo a punto de echar una lagrimilla rebelde, mas logró contenerla.

—Mire, Jiraiya-sensei. —Konan extendió las dos manos cerradas—. Esto es de mi parte. Por favor, escoja uno.

El _Sannin_ tomó una de las manos sin entender. Konan la abrió y Jiraiya vio que en su interior un había un pequeño ángel de papel.

—¿Y qué hay en la otra mano? —preguntó.

—El mío. —Konan le enseñó el otro origami: un ángel idéntico al que él tenía en la mano—. Tuvimos un sensei en la Academia; pero para mí, y estoy segura que para Yahiko y Nagato, aunque no lo digan, usted es mucho más que un sensei. Usted es como nuestro ángel de papel. —La jovencita sonrió—. Nuestro verdadero primer día de clase fue el día en que lo conocimos, Jiraiya-sensei.

El hombre, feliz, aceptó el regalo de la niña mientras le alborotaba cariñosamente los cabellos azules.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, pequeña! —dijo, orgulloso—. Ahora ayúdame a preparar algo de comer que los muchachos no tardarán en llegar.

La lluvia arreciaba afuera, con fuerza. Yahiko y Nagato regresaron al refugio completamente empapados. La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad.

Meses después, Jiraiya partió, dejando atrás a los tres jóvenes.

Lo que pasó después, es historia conocida. Excepto una cosa.

Aún años después, cuando Pain gobernaba sobre Amegakure, y ella se convirtió en el «Ángel de Dios», Konan todavía miraba con nostalgia a su ángel de papel, ya amarillento por los años.

Aquel simple pedazo de papel plegado le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de un tiempo feliz, de su primer día de clases en una academia de tres muy particular.

Y de Jiraiya-sensei.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Mi versión de los días de Konan en la Academia, la cual es más abstracta que concreta en este fic. El primer día es simbólico, por supuesto. Sinceramente, pienso que estos tres niños vieron en Jiraiya un maestro, un guía y acaso un padre. El verdadero comienzo para ellos fue cuando cruzaron sus vidas con Jiraiya-sensei. Acá está mi versión.

Este fic representa mi primera participación en el foro «La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas». ¡Y quedé en el cuarto lugar! Muchísimas gracias a los que votaron por mí (L).

* * *

Editαdo el 13 de Octubre de 2014, lunes.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
